


השמש וכל מה שיפה

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Minor Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>״על מה אתה מסתכל, היימיטץ׳״ קנטרה אותו - הוא חשב כיצד לענות בנוכחות המצלמות. על השמיים והכוכבים? על השמש וכל מה שיפה? עלייך?</p>
            </blockquote>





	השמש וכל מה שיפה

**Author's Note:**

> מכיל ספוילרים לשני הספרים הראשונים בסדרה

 

 

סוף כל סוף. הם מתנשקים. הוא שולח לבחורה גמול בצורה של אוכל. תמשיכי ככה, ילדונת. פיטה מלארק חבול, אבל מתאושש. הוא מאמין לקפיטול ששניהם יכולים לנצח. היימיטץ׳ יודע שאלו שטויות.

הוא עמד בפתח הקרון ביום הראשון אחרי האסיף. הם דיברו על טקטיקה. תהו איך תהיה הזירה.

משב רוח קיצי מילא את הזירה של היימיטץ׳. פרחים, סנאים, ציפורים - מגוון שלם של ריחות. הם כולם היו מטומטמים - הכל הרי היה רעיל - והשמש בשיערה של מייסלי אולי הרעילה מכולן. זרועותיה, מכוסות שריטות אדומות ארוכות תודות לגזעי עצים, צרבו במי הנחל הקרירים. הוא בלע את רוקו והסיט מבט.

("על מה אתה מסתכל, היימיטץ׳?" קנטרה אותו - הוא חשב כיצד לענות בנוכחות המצלמות. על השמיים והכוכבים? על השמש וכל מה שיפה? עלייך? - הזירה המחורבנת הייתה חייבת להיגמר איפשהו. "פשוט בואי נמשיך," אמר לה. בלילה, כשהמצלמות ריחפו בחושך מסמא, הצמיד את ירכו לזו שלה).

"אתה מאמין באהבה, היימיטץ׳?" שאל אותו פיטה לפני שיצא לזירה.

הוא תלה בו זוג עיניים כחולות וציפה לתשובה. אהבה היא מושג זר עבורו מאז הגמול. הוא לא היה מפוכח מספיק על מנת לשקול את העניין ברצינות. האם הוא מאמין באהבה? - הוא מאמין בקווצות שיער בלונדיני מנצנצות בשמש. בחצי חיוך. בנערה בלונדינית מנקה את הדם מאפו השבור - "יכולת פשוט לתת לי למות, ואז להרוג אותו בעצמך," הוא רטן לעברה.

מייסלי גלגלה עיניים בזלזול. "באמת יכולתי."

"אז למה-"

"-אל תהיה אידיוט, היימיטץ׳."

"אני רציני-"

"-גם אני, היימיטץ׳. אל תהיה אידיוט."

בפעם האחרונה שאמרה לו את זה, הניחה יד על לחיו ולכדה את שפתיו. הוא בלע את רוקו.

פיטה מצמץ לעברו. היימיטץ׳ רק לגם לגימה נוספת מהבקבוק המכוסה נייר עיתון. הוא לא היה חייב לענות לזה. פיטה מלארק המשיך לדבר כשהתייאש מלצפות לתשובה. הוא זרק לאוויר מילים כמו אהבה, הקרבה וחיים. בין לגימה ללגימה התערבלו המילים בראשו לערפל נמס. הוא ניסה לחשוב על תמימות ועל רוך. הוא ניסה לחשוב על להפסיק לשתות. בסופו של דבר הוא גנח: "אין מקום לרומנטיקה בזירה, ילד. אל תהיה לא מציאותי-"

"-אז תציל אותה. אם רק אחד מאיתנו יוכל לצאת - תדאג שזאת תהיה היא."

הוא שתק. מייסלי התכרבלה בתוך עצמה בלילות הקרים. הוא הסיט את שיערה לאחור, מודע להכאיב למצלמות מסביב. הוא נתן לה את המעיל שלו, הסתיר את הסיכה המנצנצת לאור הירח.

"להציל את קטניס?"

פיטה הנהן בנוקשות. אבירות, חשב היימיטץ׳. מייסלי פטרה אותו ממותרות שכאלה במשיכת כתף. הוא משך כתף בחזרה, שידר הבעה של חוסר אכפתיות והנהן. בלילה, כשהסטייליסטים עזבו את המקום, תפס בזרועה והצמיד אותה לחזהו משך כל הלילה. שניהם העמידו פנים שוויתור על אבירות זה בסדר מבחינתם.

"כי אין דרך אחרת. כי רק אחד יוצא בחיים."

"וזה יהיה אני, בלונדה."

היא צחקה במרמור ומרפקה אותו.

הוא נשבע לעצמו למצוא דרך להוציא את שניהם. מייסלי נשבעה לעצמה שלא להיות זו שתיאלץ להרוג אותו.

"לאן אנחנו הולכים, היימיטץ׳?" עצרה אותו לבסוף. זה היה היום העשירי.

הוא חשק שיניים, הביט מסביב. לא היה נראה לו שהם בשידור. "היא חייבת להיגמר איפשהו-" אמר לה. מצלמה מרחפת נלכדה בזווית עינו. מייסלי הביטה בו בעייפות. הוא התעלם והמשיך ללכת. מייסלי עקבה אחריו בחוסר אונים.

היא חייבת להיגמר איפשהו, רצה להגיד לה. הזירה. נוכל לצאת מהגבול שלה. נוכל להיות בטוחים. את ואני, נוכל להיות-

"אין שם כלום, היימיטץ׳. בוא נחזור."

הצוק ירוק להחריד. כאילו משתרע עד האופק. גוש נתקע בגרונו. "לא, אני נשאר כאן," הודיע בכעס.

מייסלי שתקה ארוכות. "אז אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן שניפרד." כשהביט בעיניה, מצא אותה מרסנת את עצמה מאחורי אותו מבט ריק. "לא הייתי רוצה שזה יגיע אל שנינו."

הוא בולע את רוקו. להיות נונשלנטי. "בסדר."

עוד שהייה של רגע, עוד מבט אחד. היא מסתובבת והולכת. אותה נערת סוחרים מצידו השני של המחוז, זאת שהביטה בו בעניין ולא בריחוף בפעם הראשונה שנפגשו בכתה. הראשונה לבשר לו אי פעם שהוא "חתיכת פוץ יהיר." זו שפשוט הסתובבה והלכה מהמקום. אחותה התאומה נראתה המומה, החברה שלהן משועשעת. היימיטץ׳ נשאר נטוע במקום משך דקות ארוכות.

שנתיים אחר כך הוא נשאר נטוע בקצה הצוק. הוא בועט באבן. היא חוזרת.

אהא. הוא מרים את האבן מהרצפה. משליך שוב בציפייה. היא חוזרת.

הוא מחייך, מסתובב. רוצה לקרוא לה- הם יוכלו להשתמש בזה, איכשהו, הם יוכלו-

היא צורחת, צרחה שמהדהדת זמן רב. הוא שומט את האבן ורץ.

לא לצעוק בחזרה. לא לתת להם לדעת שאני בא. אני אהרוג אותם- את כולם-

היא כבר מדממת. הוא מספיק לראות את המקור הורוד והארוך מחורר את הצוואר הלבן שלה. דם מכתים את הזהב בשיערה כשהוא נשלף החוצה. עיניים כחולות מלאות פחד לוכדות את שלו. הוא מחזיק את ידה עד הרגע האחרון, דמעות זולגות על לחייה. הוא מאמץ אותה לחיקו ולא בוכה-לא בוכה-לא בוכה.

יריית תותח.

"היימיטץ׳?" קוטע אותו פיטה בייאוש, "אתה איתי?"

הוא מצמץ. "אז אתה רוצה להציל אותה? זה מה שזה?"

הוא הנהן. היימיטץ׳ לגם.

"-כי אתה אוהב אותה?"

"כן."

הוא הניח את הבקבוק, שילב את ידיו ובהה בנער ההוא. אידיאלים צפויים של בן סוחרים ממחוז 12, עם סיפורים על אהבה ואומץ.

"בכל זמן אחר," אמרה לו מייסלי בקול חנוק מדם, "הייתי אומרת כן." - הדם הכתים את ידיו, ועיניה התערפלו והתרוקנו באיטיות. הוא הבין שהייתה שלו רק כשהיה מאוחר מדי.

הנערה ההיא, קטניס אוורדין... פיטה מלארק מחייך כשהם מתנתקים. ידה קבורה בשיערו, זרועו חובקת את מותנה. האם גם היא תבין שהוא היה שייך לה רק כשיהיה מאוחר מדי? כשהקפיטול יבטל את החלטת הקברניטים? כשתאלץ לצפות בו גוסס אל מול עיניה? כשתיאלץ להרוג אותו?

הוא נאנח עמוקות. אפי טרינקט מקפצת מאחוריו בקול צפצפני ("הם כל כך חמודים!"). הוא לוגם לגימה אחרונה ומחייך במרמור.

"תתחתני איתי, מייסלי?" שאל אותה. זה היה הלילה האחרון לפני הכניסה לקפיטול. הוא הכין בשבילה את כל הטקס (המאולתר), כרע על ברך והכל. היא עמדה שם בכותונת הלילה שלה, בפתח הקרון. לסתה רעדה, והיא צנחה על ברכיה כדי להביט בעיניו. ידה מצאה את לחיו. "היימיטץ׳-"

"-הבטחתי לך טוסט אם שנינו נצא מזה." אמר במשיכת כתף.

קולה רעד. "אבל שנינו פה-"

"-אני יודע. תתחתני איתי."

דמעות של תסכול צפו בעיניה. "היימיטץ׳..."

הוא רק חייך חצי חיוך. "תגידי כן?"

היא הצמידה את שפתיה אל שפתיו. כשהרפתה, קולה נשבר, ואור הירח ריצד בשיערה, השתקף בעיניה. - "אל תהיה אידיוט."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> מוקדש לשיר המתוקה, שעוזרת לי להתפאנגירל ולפרוק.


End file.
